Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek VII- Dzwonek, Czas na lekcje
Dyrektorze. Chciałbym osobiście zająć się korespondencją uczniów zdających egzamin. -Wybacz jednak All Might już się tym zajął. O no masz. A chciałem złożyć Midoriyi gratulacje. Może i miał zero punktów za przeciwników jednak loża dała mu maksimum punktów za uratowanie jakiejś dziewczyny. No zdał pisemny. Ja z kolei musiałem zaplanować jakieś nauczanie. Aizawa czyli wychowawca robił uczniom testy sprawnościowe. All Might zajęcia praktyczne. 13 zajęcia z ratowania ludzi a ja? A ja nic. Zero. Chociaż miałem większe doświadczenie w walce kontaktowej. All Might ze swoją siłą zawsze rozwalał przeciwników na jednego strzała, Ereaser Head był typowym asasynem a 13 ratownikiem. Miałem już swój program nauczania. Dwa dni później miałem mieć lekcje z pierwszakami. Wszedłem do klasy. Miałem na sobie przerobioną zbroję Tripleta. Tylko że zamiast III na klatce piersiowej miałem ogromne S. -Witam klasę. Zamiast dzień dobry usłyszałem szepty." Czemu on wygląda jakby był w naszym wieku?"," Dar niestarzenia się?". Przypomniałem sobie poradę Eraser Heada." Jeśli chcesz żeby dzieciaki cię szanowały musisz pobudzić lekki strach". Afterburnery w całym ciele dmuchnęły ogniem. -Dzień dobry uczniowie! -Dzień dobry.- odpowiedzieli jak potulne baranki. -Może i jestem w waszym wieku ale jestem nauczycielem. Jestem nim bo dyrektor tak chciał. Koniec sprawy, do widzenia, kropka. Midoriya i Bakugou chodziliście ze mną do klasy. Ale tutaj jestem nauczycielem a nie waszym ziomkiem. Zrozumiano?! -Tak profesorze. -Możecie nazywać mnie Szatan. To moja ksywka. Będę was uczył walk. Ponieważ chce abyście lepiej poznali wy mnie i ja was dzisiaj porozmawiamy. Będziemy się sobie przedstawiać jak drużyna Kakashiego z Naruto. Imię nazwisko? Co lubię? Czego nie lubię? Jakie jest nasze marzenie? Chociaż większość z was ma tylko zostanie bohaterem w głowie. Tak jak myślałem. U wszystkich marzenie brzmiało "chce zostać bohaterem/ bohaterką". -No dobra- byłem zrezygnowany- To może powiecie mi o swoich indywidualnościach? Mieli pełno ciekawych mocy. Po za One For All Midoriyi oraz wybuchami Bakugou były jeszcze kwas, laser z brzucha, Engine Boost, tworzenie broni, ogień i lód w jednym, tworzenie kończyn, utwardzanie, wyładowania, dźwięki na wysokich częstotliwościach i parę innych. Popatrzyłem na zegarek. Zostało 10 minut lekcji. -Może chcielibyście się dowiedzieć czego będę was uczył co? Otóż mam dość duże doświadczenie w walce. Dlatego też tego będę was uczył. Walki albowiem jest to podstawa życia bohaterów. W dzisiejszym pojedynku trwającym pięć minut stoczą..... Bakugou oraz......... kurde który chce walczyć? Wszyscy co do jednego milczeli. Nikt nie chciał walczyć z mistrzem egzaminu wstępnego. -No dobra gównarzeria. Od następnej lekcji będziecie walczyć w drodze losowania a teraz...... Bakugou powalczy ze mną. Wyszliśmy na plac ćwiczebny. Ustawiłem zegar na pięć minut. -Chepri dawaj tu Cyan Pila. Z nieba zleciał niebieski robot. -Ej co to ma być Szatanie? Mieliśmy walczyć jeden na jednego. -Nigdy nie wiesz czy przeciwnik nie ma mocy takiej jak moja inteligencja. To bezzałogowiec. Ja nim steruje. -W takim razie rozwalę jego a później ciebie diabełku. -Start. Cyan Pile uderzył Bakugou swoim Pile Driverem. Od razu zablokował go wybuchem. Próbował zajść go od tyłu. Robot schylił się a przeciwnik przeleciał przez niego jak przez kozła. -Teraz. Lightning Cyan Spike! Kolec Drivera wbił się w koszule Bakugou. Dzięki szybkiej reakcji uniknął losu szaszłyka. Niestety popełnił błąd. Atakował od frontu. Cyan Pile uwięził go w swoim żelaznym uścisku. -Splash Stinger! Wszyscy zobaczyli tylko parę błysków. Bakugou skończył ze stu żądłami wbitymi w klatkę piersiową. Odwróciłem się do reszty. -Jaki błąd popełnił Bakugou? Dziewczyna od tworzenia broni podniosła rękę. -Bakugou zamiast uderzać w pana skupił się na robocie. Pomimo możliwości ataku po bokach zaatakował frontalnie i przez to skończył jak poduszka krawiecka. -Ładnie.- zadzwonił dzwonek- No cóż. Czas na rozstanie się. Do widzenia. A młodym Bakugou się nie przejmujcie zaraz go opatrzę. Było z nim wszystko w porządku. Żądła jedynie go sparaliżowały. Opracowałem specjalny środek który niezależnie od dawki działa zawsze tak samo. Gdybym naszprycował go zwykłym środkiem paraliżującym poszedłbym siedzieć za zabójstwo ucznia. Gorzej z jego ranami po wkłuciach. -Dobrze że jesteś sparaliżowany. Powyjmowałem wszystkie kolce z jego ciała. Na koniec posmarowałem specyfikiem na szybkie gojenie. Wynalazłem go na wypadek lekkich ran. Gdyby miał ranę na pół nogi już by mu nie pomógł. Ocknął się po dziesięciu minutach. -Coś ty mi zrobił pajacu? -Szacunku do nauczyciela. -Nie myśl sobie że będę cię szanował jak nauczyciela. Jesteśmy w tym samym wieku no i ja jestem od ciebie..... Nie skończył. Zatkałem mu gębę i położyłem na ziemię. -Masz jaja żeby z zablokowaną mocą do mnie startować. To nie jest zwykły paraliż. Może szybko mija ale blokuje moce na całą godzinę. Możesz mieć nawet siłę All Mighta ale musisz wiedzieć że nigdy mnie nie pokonasz. Posiadam trzy moce. Wiedzę, ogniste oczy oraz Afterburnery. Dzięki wiedzy stworzyłem rzeczy wyprzedzające naszą technologie o 100 lat. A jeśli jeszcze raz podniesiesz na mnie rękę będę miał powód żeby ci ją połamać oraz żeby wywalili cię ze szkoły. Dlatego nie dawaj mi tej przyjemności i bądź grzeczny. Tym uroczym akcentem skończyliśmy pierwszą lekcje. Poprzedni Odcinek: Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek VI- Od zera do nauczyciela Następny Odcinek: Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek VIII- Kurwica